Firewhiskey
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: When the boys drink Firewhiskey, things heat up. SiriusRemusJames. Slash. Threesome. Marauder's Era. One Shot.


**Title:** Firewhiskey  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus/James  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** AU, OOC, Slash, Graphic Sex, Threesome  
**Note:** I wrote this when i was working at the hospital earlier. It was a really slow day so i had a lot of time on my hand. Besides, I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. I'm proud of how it turned out. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

The Marauders entered their dormitory. Three of them were talking and laughing, but one with light brown hair and amber eyes was quiet and looking solemn. They had just played a prank on one Severus Snape to make him sprout warts all over his body. "Aww, come on, Moony, lighten up," Sirius Black told his friend, clapping his hand onto his friend's back. Remus shook his head but didn't say anything.

James Potter spoke up. "Besides Moony, we've got good news. I finally managed to get Wormy a date with Pomfrey." Remus visibly perked up. "Really? That's great! So when is this big date?" Peter had had a huge crush on Poppy for a little over a year now, so Remus was thrilled for him to finally get his chance. Peter was blushing. "It's tonight. I have to get going soon."

Sirius grinned. "Alright, Wormtail, you go get her!" So with cheers of encouragement, Peter left for his date with his confidence high. When he was gone, Sirius turned to the other two. "So how about we celebrate Wormy's first date with a couple of drinks?" He pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey from his trunk and held it up.

James nodded, and so did Remus, his previous thoughts of anger temporarily forgotten because of his happiness for Peter. Opening the bottle, Sirius took a swig, then handed it to James. James took a swig, his eyes watering as he started coughing. "Bloody hell, Padfoot, you could've warned me it was so bloody bitter!"

Sirius barked with laughter and James handed the bottle to Remus, who gulped down quite a bit. Being a werewolf, Remus was a lot more tolerant to alcohol than his lightweight friends. "Oh, i have an idea," Sirius said enthusiastically. "Let's play the 'I've Never' game!" James and Remus looked at him oddly, having no idea what that was.

Sirius ignored their strange stares and continued, answering their unasked question. "One of us will say something we've never done and if any of the other people have done it, then they take a swig." Remus and James exchanged glances before agreeing. It sounded pretty fun. Sirius decided that he would start. "I've never liked a girl younger than me." James took a swig. It was his turn next.

"I've never thought a teacher was hot." The game went on for several turns before all three boys were completely plastered, even Remus. It was James's turn again. "I've never snogged a guy." Remus took the bottle from on the ground before him and took a swig as Sirius and James looked at him with identical expressions of shock.

"Moony, you've snogged a guy? Who?" Sirius asked. Remus had never told them this before. Remus, even in his drunken state, blushed. "Yea, it was just some guy i met last summer when i went on vacation to American. His name was Ben."

"So did you like it?" James asked curiously. Remus nodded, averting his gaze from the other two boys. "Yea, it was nice." Remus looked up to find Sirius staring at him with lust shining through his eyes. Remus felt his groin stir. He normally wasn't the most outgoing guy, but right then, he didn't feel any nervousness or embarrassment at all as he leaned forward and captured Sirius's lips with his own.

Sirius eagerly kissed back, licking Remus's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Remus granted it and Sirius's tongue slipped into Remus's mouth. Their tongues were swirling around each other, tasting. James watched his two friends snog, hardening at the sight, but he also felt jealous and left out. He pushed Sirius aside and pulled Remus into a kiss. Sirius wasn't giving up though.

He undid the buttons of Remus's shirt while kissing his neck expertly. He slid Remus's shirt off, revealing milky white skin and pink scars. Sirius traced the scars with his tongue. Remus was desperate for some skin on skin contact , along with the feeling of Sirius's tongue on his chest. He quickly took James's shirt off. Their flesh touched and sent a spark through their bodies. James moaned into Remus's mouth.

Remus felt Sirius tugging at him and removed his mouth from James, kissing Sirius again. Sirius quickly ripped off his own shirt, his hands roaming up Remus's back, wanting to feel all of him. Remus reached for Sirius's belt and undid it, pulling his trousers off. Sirius repeated the action on Remus. James came around to the backside of Remus and wrapped his arm around him, dipping his hand into Remus's boxers.

He placed his hand on Remus's cock and Remus moaned. James jacked Remus off as Sirius's hands traveled down the back of Remus's boxers. Remus stopped kissing Sirius and looked him directly in the eyes. In a low and quiet, yet very serious voice, he said, "I want you to fuck me." Sirius shuddered but pulled off his own boxers. Remus's eyes roamed over Sirius's naked body.

He took James's hand off his cock and then pulled his own boxers down. James stared at Remus in awe, as Sirius did the same thing. Remus was absolutely beautiful. When Remus turned around for Sirius, he could see the hurt expression on James's face from feeling left out of the action. "Lie down," he said softly and James complied.

Remus moved so he was facing the opposite direction of James in a doggy style position above him. Remus lowered his mouth onto James's dick. James moaned loudly. Remus's painfully hard cock was right above James's own mouth and he took it in his mouth timidly. Licking up the shaft, he used his hand to lightly massage Remus's balls.

Sirius kneeled behind Remus and inserted one finger into his hole, then two, and then three. He scissored Remus's opening, casting a lubrication charm. When Remus moaned, it sent vibrations up James's penis and made James moan as well. Sirius removed his fingers, and then pushed his dick into Remus. Normally, Remus would have yelped in pain, but right then, he was too drunk to feel it.

His mind was spinning and so many things were happening at once. Sirius was thrusting in and out of him and James was sucking him. He felt like he was in heaven. Remus started to deep-throat James. James couldn't take all of Remus in his mouth, but he took as much as he could and it was certainly enough for Remus.

Sirius was rocking back and forth into Remus, fast and hard. Remus's hole was so tight, the moisture was so hot, and Sirius let his head fall back from pleasure. He could feel that he was nearing completion and his cum shot into Remus, as he screamed the werewolf's name. Seconds later, James and Remus followed, their cum filling the other's mouth. Remus swallowed James's cum and James sucked Remus until he was thoroughly spent.

Sirius pulled out of Remus and Remus turned so he was on his back on the floor, lying next to James. Sirius lied down on his other side. All three of them were breathing hard. When their breath became regular again, Remus picked himself up and climbed onto his bed.

He was perfectly comfy on the floor but he was cold and wanted to get under his covers. He vaguely felt semen spilling out from his hole. Sirius and James climbed onto the small bed, one of each side of Remus. The bed was small so James and Sirius snuggled up to him, both half-way on top of him. Snuggling up together, they fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N: **Please Review! It'll make my day. I'm not sure if i should just keep this as a one-shot, or make it into a multi-chapter fic. What do you think? Let me know, please.


End file.
